First Impression
by Angel's Angel
Summary: This is only a drabble I wanted to test. So Seiyo had gotten a transfer student who is Kukai's senior in the middle school section. And then a boy came wearing a very familiar blue and black uniform, what is their story? HibariOC slight Amuto ?


**First try at Shugo Chara crossover with Katekyo Hitman Reborn (only my OC and Hibari)**

**It's just a drabble, I'll just put this as one-shot and then I'll make other story... I think...**

_**

* * *

First Impression**_

It was another day in the Royal Garden with the guardians busy doing their work. Well, they were working until Yaya suddenly throws a fit.

"It's so boring now! We have to do all these paperwork's!" Yaya pouted.

"Yaya-chan, this is our work as a guardian." Nagihiko said, flipping papers after papers.

"But this is no fun! We haven't got anything to do aside from school work!"

"Yo! How've you guys been?" Kukai said, walking leisurely as usual. Amu then noticed a girl walking after him and was amazed at how pretty she is. The girl has long brown hair and matching golden brown eyes, she is wearing the middle school's girl uniform tidily and she got a butterfly hairpin, hairband, choker as well as bracelet on her.

"Kukai!" Yaya said excitedly as she jumped on Kukai.

"Yo… Yuiki…" Kukai groaned as Yaya sat on him.

"Who might this be, Kukai?" Tadase said, walking towards the still on the ground Kukai.

"Ah, let me introduce you guys, she just transferred here from her old school. We kind of met accidentally when I was playing soccer." Kukai said. Everyone then turned towards the girl as she blushed and quickly bowed.

"Hello, my name is Sawada Soraoi, I just transferred here onto the 3rd grade." She said, smiling towards the guardians as Amu blushed.

'_She looks so pretty and very well mannered…'_

"Unlike someone we know." Ran said.

"Hey!" Amu suddenly yelled to her side. She then heard Soraoi giggling and quickly blushed out of embarrassment.

"Is that the only reason you brought her here, Souma-kun?" Nagihiko asked.

"Well, not really… she got shugo chara too, so I think I should brought her here." Kukai said, rubbing the back of his head.

"E-Eh? She got a shugo chara?" Amu said flabbergasted.

"Well, Sawada-san, can you show us your shugo chara?" Tadase said politely.

"Oh… they were here minutes ago…" Soraoi said, looking around her.

"They?"

"I have 3, actually… I wonder where they are…"

"Sora-chan! Riki bullied me again!" a voice called as everyone saw a young child shugo chara flew towards Soraoi, tears in her eyes. The young girl chara is wearing a pastel blue summer dress with a sun clip on her yellow hair.

"There, there, Emiko… where's Riki?"

"I just told her she couldn't play with me!" a boy chara then flew towards Soraoi's other side. The boy chara is wearing black shorts and cloud printed white shirt. He got a cloud clip on his black spiky hair.

"I'm very sorry, Sora, I couldn't stop them from arguing." Another female chara flew towards the young chara's side; she wears a long white dress with a flower clip decorating her long brown hair.

"They look like a family…" Su said.

"These are my shugo charas, you should introduce yourself to them." Soraoi said, rubbing Fafa's hair.

"Hello! I'm Soraoi's child-chara Emiko!" Emiko said, smiling brightly.

"Yo, nice to meet ya, I'm Riki!" the boy chara said, giving a two fingered salute.

"It's a pleasure, my name is Michiko." The mannered chara said as she bowed to everyone.

"O-Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you." Amu said, bowing as well.

/

"So… Riki is a boy chara, Sawada-san?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yes, I wished to be as strong as a boy once and he was born from that wish."

"Sora wanted to be stronger to protect everyone that she loves! That's why I was born!"

"I was born of Soraoi's wish to remain her child side so she won't be to confused when she's growing up!" Emiko said, latching onto Riki.

"Get off of me, Emiko!"

"No!"

"And I was born out of her wish to grow as a proper woman and a good wife." Michiko said as Soraoi blushed.

"So you wanted to be a good wife, Sawada-san?"

"Please, just call me by my name."

"Oh right, Soraoi-san. Do you want to be a good wife when you grow up?"

"Well, not exactly a wife, but yes. I wanted to be someone very useful when I get married…" Soraoi said smiling sheepishly.

"And Soraoi-san here is very good at soccer, you should see how she kicked the ball over to me!" Kukai said.

"That was Riki… he's very fond of soccer…"

"You can do it without me though, Sora. And you're pretty good, it's good that you joined the soccer club." Riki said, postponing his wrestling match with Daichi.

"I did… it's a good form of exercise…" Soraoi said.

"But you also joined the cooking club, so I'm sure you won't be lacking behind." Michiko said, patting Soraoi's cheek.

"You're right…" Soraoi sighed.

"You seemed to be a bit depressed, Soraoi-san, is something the matter?"

"No… it's just that I'm worried. I transferred here with my childhood friend and I'm really worried, since he went to an all-boys high school."

"It's a boy then?"

"Yes, I'm very close to him."

"From what you told me, Soraoi-san, both of your family were very close and had wanted both of you to get married." Kukai said as Soraoi's face turns beet red as Yaya and Amu yelled in shock.

"M-Married?"

"It was both of our parents decision, we haven't had any words on it… and it was when we were very young…" Soraoi said, blushing because of the stares she got from Amu and Yaya.

"And I don't see you have any problem with it, even if we were young." A deep voice said.

"Who's there?" Nagihiko said as he and Tadase called their shugo charas to their side.

"Kyoya!" Soraoi then stood from her seat and ran down the stairs before jumping on a figure.

"Soraoi-san…?" Amu asked hesitantly. Then a pair of arms wrapped around Soraoi's waist and places her feet on the ground. Everyone quickly walked down the stairs, as Soraoi seemed to be smiling very brightly after seeing the unknown person. Amu and the other guardians then saw a black haired and eyed boy who looked a little bit older than Soraoi with cold demeanour that almost made everyone shiver wearing a very familiar blue and black uniform.

"Soraoi-san, who is he?" Rima asked.

"Ah, this is the friend I told you. His name is Hibari Kyoya. Kyoya, they are my junior's friends. They're just like us, having guardians charas." Hibari raised an eyes at Soraoi who kept smiling at stare at the others.

"A-Ah… very nice to meet you, my name is Hotori Tadase, member of the guardians of Seiyo Academy." Tadase offered his hand but Hibari kept on staring at the others.

"Kyoya, don't be rude. I'm sorry Hotori-kun, but Kyoya isn't exactly a person who likes crowding…" Soraoi said, smiling apologetically.

"I-I see… that's alright, Sawada-san."

"You want some tea, Kyoya? And how did you get here? I know you knew the way to Seiyo, but how come you know where the royal garden is?"

"It's because I told him." Another voice said before Amu shrieked in shock when Ikuto suddenly appeared behind her.

"I-I-Ikuto!" Amu said, flustered when Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu's shoulder.

"He and I are in the same class, when I saw him going towards Seiyo, I thought I'd tag along. It's interesting as he got his own guardian charas. It seemed like he went here to get his own things." Ikuto said grinning.

"Kyoya?"

"Ah, my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Ikuto said, arms still around Amu.

"Right, my name is Sawada Soraoi, I transferred here together with Kyoya. Please to meet you." Then two male charas flew beside Hibari as everyone started staring at the seemingly cold eyes of the charas.

"Honey~!" Michiko said, hugging one of the charas who wears a black suit.

"Onii-tan, Riki bullied me!" Emiko said, pulling the other chara's hand. One of the chara got a skull pin on his hair while the others had a moon pin.

"I did not!"

"Oh, they are Mamoru and Hayato. They are Kyoya's shugo charas. I shouldn't say anything more than that, Kyoya, stop holding me!"

"You were the one who started it on the first place." He said, placing his lips on Soraoi's temple. Amu's head turned beet red and she could feel her soul being sucked away from embarrassment.

"It seemed that I'm not the only person who do that, Amu." Ikuto whispered.

"Ikuto nii-san! Let Amu-chan go!"

"Try me, Tadase."

"My… they sure are lively…" Michiko said, hand still holding Mamoru's.

"It's usual, ever since our last enemy were defeated, he has been coming here, teasing both Amu and Tadase. But you two seemed to be getting off well as well." Kukai grinned as Soraoi giggles.

"But I think Amu-chan might be a little bit light-headed right now. How about a game of soccer, Souma-kun?"

"Sure!"

"You want to come, Kyoya?"

"…"

"Okay, but don't you think about interfering."

"You can understand him, senpai?"

"I've been with him for years, I can understand him even if we don't use words."

"Oh…"

* * *

**So... what do you think about Soraoi and Hibari's chara?**

**I don't think I'll continue this fic since it's very much a failure...**

**I just wanted to know how to portray their shugo charas...**

**It's a big fat failure TT^TT**


End file.
